Dreamers
by Karolina Galla
Summary: This story is about a girl who is in love with Vampire and a Werewolf. Their names are Drew Ramsden and Robert Marazita. Both of them, are from the world called The Third world for Dreamers, only. Unfortunatelly only those two are able to get there.


Prologue

Wonderful actor stands behind me, when I sing to myself, in drama room at ST-JOES. I do not see him, nor hear him and that's because I have my headphones on, and I have closed eyes. Slowly, reluctantly I dance, with the rhythm to the music. Suddenly, I stopped dancing, because I felt those wonderful hands on my hips. He took my headphones slightly away and said "keep dancing". So I did. His voice was so velvet and elegant in every possible way. When I started to dance, he touched me again. I couldn't take it anymore, I had to check him out. But when I did, my whole body trembled, from nerves. It was, Drew. Some way or another I felt very nervous. Usually, he makes me feel happy and wonderful. But tonight, different. I wanted to say something, but he interrupted with his sudden kiss. The kiss was wonderful, and something that you could think beyond thoughts. He wrapped his hands around my body, and I did the same thing, but on his neck. Suddenly, the drama doors were opened by our principal, when I looked at Drew and I saw fangs were coming out from his mouth. AND then he bitted me. Later that night, I woke up screaming as laud as it could get.

_**Chapter 1**_

She woke up screaming, as laud as she could get. She put that because that what happened. The thing is that she only wonders if he really exists like that. She cannot say this name because well, it hurts. It makes us remember all those people who we loved are changed into those things. But she still doesn't believe it until she will see one. And yet she saw _Him _and it scared me; really badly. The next think she knows is that she sat down in my bed. And turned my lamp on that was standing on the glass desk. It was still dark outside, and on the clock there was 6:30 am. Half an hour left till she will fully correspond to the world. Her cat Medusa was sitting on her bed, and was staring at her weirdly. "What?" she said to her aloud. Still she was staring at her. "Meow!" that had been her response. She was all black and she had white belly. Her eyes were big green. And she knew what the cat wanted. Food was the only option to shut her up. "Okay" she said and got up. When Coral opened the door of her room she peered around and saw Max sitting on the couch frozen and staring at the door to the Landry room. "Hi Maxi, what's wrong?" she asked looking back at him and at the door. "Th—th—there is something in there" he chocked out. Boys... she opened the door of the Landry room and looked inside. There was totally nobody there. Only his imagination; there was really nothing there. But Josh still was horrified. She walked towards Josh and sat down beside him. His features reminded her of the guy from _**Vampire Academy**_, 'oh yeah Christian Ozera'. His blue eyes and that black hair. Oh great God. She has a brother who thinks that is ugly. He is the sexiest brother she ever had. If he wasn't my brother than she would definitely go after him.

Her name is Coral, Victoria Miller and she was born in Opole, Poland on October 26, 1990; She now literally 19 years old. She moved to Canada when she was 14 years old. There weren't any jobs there so her family decided to go to Greece. They stayed there for a year. She didn't understand Greek language so she learned English, because English was the most important language in the world. Poland is a country in Europe. For over 5 years she lived in my Grandfather's house, she didn't have a grandmother because she died when she was young, certainly not even when she was 1 year older. Her Grandmother died because she was really sick. She didn't have a father either because he died in a car accident, right before I was born. When she went to the first grade, she felt in love. His name was Adam Tileczek. He was really cute. She always wanted him to sit with her because they didn't switch seats for like 6 years. She was 7 years old when she went to the first grade. During the first grade in 1997 they had a big flood in our city. She lived in the highest building and on the last apartment. When this flood came, her parents were about to go for work, but her neighbour said that the flood was coming and they quickly went upstairs to take photos. The building had 13 floors and the flood was only till 1 floor. After the flood the city smelled like shit. On her first communion when she was about 8 years old, and she couldn't sit still. She couldn't sit still because this whole thing was so long. When she was about to come to the waiting room in Poland in her school, my friend she came right up to her and she pushed her really hard. When she did that, she fell and hit the corner of the shelve. She started to laugh and Coral did a weird look. Then, when she took her hand to her head she started to scream because she saw my own blood. After that she started to cry, because it started to hurt. After a while she went to the nurse because in her school there was a nurse and there was a dentist. The nurse told Coral that she has a really bad cut and that she had to go to the hospital. So, she went. Poor thing had had 8 stitches. After a week or so the nurse took them off.

Her mom Lisandra had the coolest job ever, but she lost it when she started to drink. Her job was Bob vita in fabric, her family came to Canada in 07/07/05. I was 14 years old. They moved to her aunts and uncles house so Coral's aunt asked her, if she want to spend some time in the garden, and she was like ummm no because there is nothing in it, but when Coral and her brothers saw the garden they spent hours in it to make it more beautiful and to play in the swimming pool.

It was difficult to get rid of her old time, and meet the new one. After so many hours of sleep, she got up at 7:00 am and in Poland there were so there is a difference. Both her brothers, plus Coral had a year of not going to school, because of the papers. So during the whole time they had home school because their father was a teacher. After a year of freedom, they finally went to school grade 9. Everybody asked them why they in grade 9; well if they would be in grade 10 for sure they would fail each class because they had a year of home school. In Canada, Coral found out that she really like to dance and enjoys acting plus singing. Her favourite class was and still is_** DRAMA**_ because she thinks that Mr. Pitrie is the most amazing, loving, caring, teacher in the world. Well after her father. Whenever she was near him she could discover more and more about herself that not even her family knew. Her favourite show is American Idol, so you think you can dance, and the vampire diaries. In Canada, she had read around 15 books about vampires and she loves the. Her passion is to meet one of those disgusting creatures.

**The books that she read here are:** Twilight 1-4 the host, Marked, Betrayed (quarter of it because I know what's going to happen) I need to read it again though. Chosen, Untamed, Hunted; Night World 1st version, Chronicles of Narnia the Vampire Dairies: The awaking the struggle, the fury, Dark reunion The Return: Night fall (not released yet), Shows souls, the return: midnight, The Hunter, Dark Vision: The strange power, the possessed, the passion, and of course VAMPIRE ACADEMY. She loves reading. Reading is my passion and so is dancing...

The Characterization of Dylan's is not so great. He has very bad luck with finding a girl for himself. He had one, but that was like million years ago...he was kind of chubby and he had sandy gold hair. His eyes were remarkably blue; if he only would lose weight, who knows. And that's when it hit her. She decided to be his professional trainer and she will change his life forever. But what am I suppose to do with a 200 lbs boy? Someone shook me... it was Max... I guess I had been out for a while.

"What do you want?"She asked, wondering if it was politely. "How is your best friend Mariah?"Coral shrugged not caring at all. "Nice friend of you, she's been stalking me for the past few years and you haven't notice! This is outrageous." He said very angrily.

"Well you two are cute together and you guys look as a wonderful couple, is just I don't know sometimes she is acting really weird and I don't know how to help her". She said with a sly smile. He handed the phone to her. " What you want me to do?" he told me to call Andrey because he has been asking about me for a past few months and he said to tell him yes for a date because she really needs a man."Oh no-no I won't tell him that. Look I know that I'm bored out of my mind and that I need someone okay... but like I said before I'm waiting for the only one man in the world... and if I won't find it than maybe I will think about him."

"It will be too late for him then." He said

"Well than screw you all!" and she went upstairs. She checked the clock on the kitchen fryer and it was 9:30a.m. Saturday of course. She went to the room that was on her left. It was Dylan's room. She opened the door, and sighed with relief, he is gone of his bed. Probably running. Later, after eating breakfast and doing some chores she decided to change into running clothes and she decided to run. It was 2:30p.m and it wasn't that hot anymore.

_**Chapter 2 **_

It was 2:30 pm in the city called Wind is sore in Canada. Two beautiful men were standing on the hill. They could see some people walking, some people running, and some people even biking or roll balding. They both hated the sun. It was a miracle that they still lived. Finally they could see Coral approaching.


End file.
